


A Hat and a Hood

by The_RENAGADE



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Couple of friends just doing friend things, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry for any mispellings or smth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: When stuff happens, Hat Kid and her First Mate (or Vice-Captain), Hood will have to travel a strange, new, world. Although, what's stopping them from having a little fun too?





	A Hat and a Hood

You may be wondering why I’m plummeting through the atmosphere of an alien planet, my Captain falling beside me, and all the magic hourglasses too.

Well..it’s a long story.

I’m Hood, and I am Vice-Captain to our ship. No it doesn’t have a name, because we’re a couple of derps and we forgot, hee hee….

Plus, we’re not good with names. 

Anyway! Our problem started when we were heading back home, right, in our nice spaceship, ya know, with all these fancy bits of tech and whatnot (even though we’re really bad at decor so it looks like someone just threw a bunch of colors everywhere, which, honestly, is what we did.) And this dude just shows up, knockin’ on the door, saying that we should pay a toll in the MIDDLE OF SPACE! Like, what’s his problem? Anyway, my Captain, Hat Kid, (yes she insisted. Not like I care though,) shut the door on him, when he tried to open it, and guess what? He punches through the glass. IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE I MIGHT ADD. Comet-resistant glass? Good for space travel, not so much for defending against fists. So guess what? That caused all three of us, plus our Time Pieces (the magic hourglasses) to get sucked out into the abyss of space, towards the alien planet.

What were we doing exactly BEFORE this mess? 

Well, I woke up. 

So, normally I’d sleep in my favorite pair of pj’s, which was a baby blue, hooded, dino onesie with a zipper in the front. (Don’t judge, I like onesies ok? They’re cute.) 

But I’d decided not to, for some reason, so I just slept in my clothes, which was a plain white t-shirt, pair of shorts, and my favorite socks. (Which are mismatched by the way. One’s striped purple and blue, and the other’s a red kitty.) 

My Captain and I LOVE to find weird clothes, and I mean, I found a green hoodie that looked like a dinosaur ate my head or something, with a patch on one shoulder and orange spots on the other. (So what if it’s slightly over-sized? I like it so I wear it.) My hair was a dark brown color, and was cut in an A-line bob that brushed my shoulders when my hood was down. (Yes, that’s why I’m called Hood.) 

So ANYWAY, I woke up, and put on my jacket, zipping it up to my throat, and pulled up my hood as I headed into the kitchen. Our resident vacuum, Rumbi was busy doing his "thang," buzzing up to me, and beeping happily.

"Yo, Rumbi, how ya doing?"

It's not like he could talk though, but I mean, Captain is usually asleep around this time so, he was kinda the only one I could talk to, except for Harold, my hobby-horse. (Yes, if you couldn't guess, he's a dino too, plus, it would've looked weird if I talked to my weapon.)

So, I decided to make pancakes, which is the only thing I could make, so it's not like we had much of a choice. I personally like blueberry, and Captain likes chocolate chip, so I made chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. 

The only thing left was to wake up the Captain, so I went into her room, marveling at how her pile of pillows became a freakin' MOUNTAIN. Like seriously, how the FLIP does she get so many pillows? (I'm rambling again...darn, I'm so sorry.)

I walk up to the bed, and lo and behold, she's still sleeping, and her alarm clock is on the floor and broken. Ya know, I sleep on a pillow in the main hub, while she gets the bed. (The ship doesn't accommodate two people so yeah. Pillow.) So I just begin poking her with Harold, then I began to kinda whack her with him. She shot up so fast, I fell over. (Like HOLY, her family is known for fast reaction times, but it's not any less startling)

"Are we under attack? Who's the attackers? Sharks? Cats? Sharks with lasers?! CATS ON SHARKS WITH LASERS!?"

Yup. My Captain, always the calm one. She was fully clothed, in a purple dress, with white pants and a yellow cape, sporting a large zipper. Her hair was lighter than mine, and tied up in a ponytail with a yellow hair-tie. Her favorite hat was on the nightstand, and she'd just plucked it off of there and put it on her head. Funny thing actually, she's younger than me, by like, 2 years. So that explains a bit of her behavior.

So we just ate breakfast, and well, you know the rest. Big guy punches through glass, we fall out, and so does our Time Pieces, and yeah. I wonder what's gonna happen next...

**Author's Note:**

> Wewf, my first work. Hope ya'll liked this! Hood and her Captain have more shenanigans ahead, featuring a certain mustacioed girl, angry yelly Scottish thing, disco penguin, and soul-stealing shadow.


End file.
